The present invention relates to surveillance systems and more specifically relates to a temporary surveillance and security system.
Surveillance systems for monitoring remote installations are well known, and typically include on-site surveillance equipment, such as video cameras, microphones, infrared sensors and the like, positioned at various locations, to capture electronic data and information, as well as visual images of the site. These conventional systems often utilize a central monitor station for receiving and processing the electronic data from multiple remote installations. Such surveillance systems require a structure on which the camera or other device may be securely mounted at a desirable elevation. The structure may be a wall of a facility, for example.
On a building construction site, for example a site where an apartment building is under construction, such conventional surveillance systems are less than adequate, as the apartment building itself may be the target of theft or vandalism. The nature of the building under construction lends itself to being climbed by persons intent on vandalism, and the camera used for surveillance can be easily tampered with or destroyed, leaving the construction site virtually unguarded. Theft and arson are not uncommon at such sites, and therefor security guards may be hired to watch the site during off-hours. As can be appreciated, such a solution to vandalism problems is costly and may not be as reliable as an unmanned, mechanical surveillance system.
The present invention provides a surveillance system which is especially advantageous for temporary use where a conventional surveillance system would be undesirable, such as at a construction site, outdoor concert event, or political rally. The system is transportable to the site in separate portions and then assembled on the site. Once assembled, the system is effectively indestructible, tamper-proof and highly reliable to use. Advantageously, once the system is no longer needed, it can be disassembled and used again in another location.
Accordingly, a temporary surveillance system is provided by the present invention which overcomes the inadequacies of conventional systems. The system is easily assembled at an area to be surveyed. The system is highly versatile for accommodating a number of different applications for example, for daytime and/or evening monitoring of construction sites, outdoor concert events, political rallies, or any other location or event which could benefit from ongoing surveillance.
Importantly, the system is designed to be easily assembled at a site, and effectively tamper-proof once assembled.
The present surveillance system in accordance with the present invention generally comprises a surveillance assembly, including a platform or one or more support brackets adapted to support surveillance equipment, for example cameras, lights, motion detectors, microphones and a base, including a substantially hollow enclosure adapted to accommodate a power supply and electronics equipment for controlling the surveillance equipment.
The system further includes a support pole, including a lower portion detachably mounted to the base, and an upper portion detachably mounted to the surveillance assembly platform. Applicable wires and cables for connecting the electronics equipment and the surveillance equipment are provided through conduit aligned along or within the support pole. For example, the support pole may be substantially hollow and when disposed through the base may provide an inlet for running wires and cables from the base enclosure through the pole and into the surveillance assembly. The support pole preferably has an inner diameter of a suitable size to accommodate wires and cables and conduit, which may include for example PVC conduit isolating any communication cables from electrical wires/cables. The support pole may be comprised of a unitary structure of up to about 25 feet or more, or may be comprises of a plurality of separate telescoping segments.
The base can comprise a heavy concrete structure weighing, for example, at least about 1500 pounds, sufficient to prevent the base from being manually displaced. However, lighter or heavier bases can be employed. The concrete structure may include a steel door frame and steel recessed doors resistant to prying or breaking.
The electronics equipment and surveillance equipment may be connected to a power source by hardwiring or quick connect plugs and receptacles. The power source may be an existing 120V or 220V commercial power source. Preferably, the surveillance assembly further includes a power distribution box, mounted in a water tight enclosure to the upper portion of the support pole, the power distribution box being adapted to receive and distribute electrical power from the power source to the surveillance equipment.
In a preferred embodiment, a circuit box or distribution box including a receptacle for connecting to an existing power supply is provided and is advantageously housed within the enclosure. However, the circuit box or distribution box can be mounted on or housed elsewhere in the surveillance system, such as on the platform, mast, or on the base. The circuit box preferably includes a plurality of receptacles for accommodating equipment plugs. A power supply may be included within the base enclosure for providing electrical power to the electronic equipment. If power supply is provided, it is preferably enclosed within the concrete base enclosure. The power supply may be electrically connected to an existing power source through wires disposed through the center of the base. Batteries, generators, solar collectors or other suitable means for providing alternative sources of power may also be provided. These alternative power sources may be enclosed within the base enclosure or may be attached to the platform.
The system may further comprise vent means for facilitating passage of air through the system in order to cool the electronic equipment enclosed in the base. For example, the vent means may include an air inlet within the upper portion of the support pole and a fan within the base enclosure, for drawing ambient, cool air though the air inlet through the pole and into the enclosure and for forcing relatively warmer air out of the base enclosure.
The surveillance equipment may comprise many different pieces of equipment, depending on the application desired. The surveillance equipment may comprise a plurality of cameras, for example video cameras, digital cameras, time lapse, digital, still photography cameras, and/or infrared sensors. The platform or supporting brackets may be sized and adapted to support any number of cameras or sensors, between one and up to about 250 pieces of equipment. The surveillance equipment may comprise a multiplexor, which may be a four camera multiplexor, an 8 camera multiplexor or a 16 camera multiplexor. The surveillance equipment may be permanently secured to the platform or may be removable. Other surveillance equipment may be alternatively or additionally be provided, for example, pan and tilt devices, zoom cameras, lights, transmission/receiver devices, motion detectors, light sensors, satellite transmission devices, and cell phone applications, and computer devices, directional microphones and sound detectors.
In an alternate embodiment, of the present invention, the base can comprise a heavy, solid concrete block, a heavy metal plate structure, a metal or plastic reinforced tank capable of holding water and/or sand, or a reinforced frame with a bladder capable of holding water and/or sand. Such bases have means for permanently or detachably securing the pole. A secured metal container or box for holding, protecting and securing the power supply and electronic equipment for the surveillance equipment can be permanently or detachably secured to the pole and/or the alternative bases.
In one advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the surveillance system further comprises means for facilitating transport of the system by vehicle. More particularly, the system includes a trailer that is both sized and adapted to support and accommodate the concrete base. For example, the trailer may be a wheeled trailer comprising a saddle having a floor portion, and at least three sidewalls. The trailer is sized to cradle the base, and includes means, for example a hitch, for enabling the trailer to be towed by a motor vehicle. Trailers may also be sized to transport two or more surveillance systems.
Preferably, the trailer includes means for facilitating loading and unloading of the base from the trailer. For example, a rotatable gate may be provided, which would both function to secure the base in the trailer during transport and, upon downward rotation of the gate, as a sturdy ramp element. The floor and/or ramp may be provided with rollers to ease the movement of the base. It will be appreciated that such a trailer preferably may include, or be adapted to include appropriate signal, stop and brake lights and any other equipment and/or necessary features for ensuring legal travel along public roadways.
Moreover, with the trailer feature, the entire surveillance system may be transported substantially intact. For example, a lower portion of the support pole may be permanently mounted to the base, thereby further reducing any chance of vandalism or theft of the pole mounted cameras or other equipment. As described briefly hereinabove, the pole may be comprised of a telescoping configuration, or may include detachable segments that can be assembled for use and disassembled for transportation and/or storage. One feature of the invention includes a fixed length support pole, which may be irremovably mounted to the base. Means for enabling an upper portion of the pole to be rotated with respect to the fixed, base-mounted lower portion are provided. Thus, during travel, the base is cradled in an upright position in the trailer, and the upper portion of the support pole is rotated, for example, toward a rear of the trailer, thereby reducing the effective vehicle height. Preferably, a support bar is provided for stabilizing the upper pole portion during travel. In addition still, a trailer mounted winch mechanism may be provided for facilitate raising and lowering of the upper portion of the support pole and for stabilizing the base during loading and unloading from the trailer.